


The Art of Seduction

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Foreplay, Mind Manipulation, Topping from the Bottom, ass worship, forced femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: Damien tries to blackmail Dr. Bright into Domming him. She uses it as an opportunity to teach him some manners.





	The Art of Seduction

Even as Joan’s fingers tightened around the door knob, she felt with terrifying excitement how much she wanted to let Damien in. 

“Damien,” she said, trying to sound firm. “You need to _go.”_

“Nah.” He pushed on the door with one finger, grinning when Joan’s push slackened. “I think I need to be right here.”

“I don’t want you here.”

“Then why are you letting me in?” Damien stepped into her space, pressing his cool hoodie right up into her nose so she was forced to step back and let him in.

“How did you find out where I live?” Joan asked, holding the door open for him.

He scoffed. “Sarah told me before I even asked. You wanna close the door? It’s cold out there.”

Joan shut the door. Damien tossed his backpack to her and stripped his hoodie off. Joan wanted to peek inside the bag. But as soon as she did, she wished she hadn’t.

“What the hell are you planning to do to me?” she asked, and this time she was unable to control the fear in her voice.

“Do to you?” Damien laughed. “Oh, Dr. B. People like you have no imagination. No, the question you should be asking is, what the hell am I gonna let you do to me?”

“You’re not making me feel any better,” Joan said.

“Look,” Damien said, turning to face her. “You called me a ‘nuisance’ in our last session. If you can’t get rid of me, don’t you want the next best thing?”

“And what’s that?” Joan was curious in spite of herself.

Damien licked his lips. “Well, first I was thinking you’d put the leash on me and wear your kinkiest lingerie and highest heels. Then maybe, uh...” He winked at her. “Well, I’m sure you can feel the rest.”

She did, in fact. Her usual vanilla sexual repertoire had suddenly been replaced with an intense need to step on Damien, to make him lick black leather boots she didn’t even own, to sit on his face and piss on him and fuck his hungry little ass _so hard_ with the giant strap-on he’d bought just for her—

“Damien!”

“What? Never hurts to ask, right?”

Joan didn’t know what to say for a long moment. But she could feel his want tugging inside her, even if she couldn't resist him.

“I thought you said I wasn’t your type,” she said at last.

“Yeah, you’re a little short for my tastes. But I can overlook that if you’re in heels. Especially if I’m on the floor.”

Joan threw his backpack back at him. “Find someone else.”

“I’m bored with everyone else,” Damien pouted. “Come on, Doc! Play with me. I’ve never played like this with a therapist. You should feel honored I’m opening up to you like this, and so soon after we’ve started seeing each other!”

“I don’t have sex with my patients, Damien.” Joan walked past him into her kitchen.

“Who said anything about sex?” He followed her, too close behind her, unnerving her. “You can stay clothed the whole time. Come on, Dr. B.! I have needs, you know. You don’t really want me to go out there and use my ability to force some unsuspecting stranger into kinky sex, do you?”

“No.” Joan stopped so abruptly Damien bumped into her. “But I don’t want to have sex with a patient, either.”

“It’s the next logical step after all those juicy secrets you told me,” Damien persisted.

“No, it’s not!” Joan glanced over her shoulder incredulously. “None of this is remotely logical, Damien!”

“Well, okay, maybe it’s not,” he admitted. “But I can tell you want it, just a little. What will it take to get you there?”

The stood there in silence for several heartbeats, his erection pressed into her back. She trembled, trying to resist her desire to tell him everything. But she couldn’t. Or, she didn’t want to.

“You might try some actual foreplay,” Joan said slowly. “I don’t want to have sex with you. That is to say—my body wants to have sex with you, but my convictions are strong enough I know I don’t really want to, despite what my body is telling me. But if I _did_ want to have sex with you, you could at least warm me up to the idea instead of bursting through my front door and demanding it.”

“Now we’re talking.” Damien’s voice lowered to a soft purr. He leaned in to sniff the back of her neck. “God, you smell good. I can’t wait bury my nose between your ass cheeks—”

Joan burst out laughing so hard she doubled over. “Please tell me that was not intended to be foreplay.”

Damien looked offended, even out of the corner of Joan’s eye. “Fine, then. If you’re going to be a snob about it, why don’t you show me what you like?”

That sobered Joan again. She hated the idea, but goodness, she did want to show him how normal humans initiated sex. After her quickest internal struggle yet, she straightened and took a deep breath. She leaned back against Damien, the tiniest of trust falls, and rubbed her backside against his erection through both their clothes. She relished the way his breath caught.

“Oh fuck, Joan—” Damien squeezed her breasts hard.

“Stop,” Joan said firmly. “You don’t touch me except where I give you permission. And you will never, ever call me Joan again.”

He twitched against her spine. “What do you want me to call you? Mistress?”

“I think Dr. Bright will be just fine.” Joan repositioned Damien’s hands to her sides, then she reached up and pulled his head down. “Kiss my neck,” she ordered. “Lightly. Like you’re trying to tickle me with your lips.”

Damien eagerly obeyed. Joan’s body was thawing from a long freeze now. She guided his fingers to the buttons on her blouse.

“Unbutton them,” she said. “Gently. If you rip any off, I’ll make you sew them back on.”

“Okay, Dr. Bright,” Damien said. “Like this?”

“Yes, good boy,” Joan said.

He groaned into her neck. “God, I love it when you call me that. Come on, Dr. B., let me stick my tongue in your wet pussy already—”

“Shh.” She reached back and covered his mouth with her hand. “I don’t like that kind of talk. It’s a turn-off, at least when I’m not aroused enough to want it.”

She could feel Damien’s confusion without seeing his face, but she wanted to be in charge, to tell him what she really liked, even if it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to be controlled and denied, for once in his life.

“What do you want me to say, then?” he asked, sounding only a little miffed.

“Tell me all the non-sexual things you like about me,” Joan said. “Give me the best shoulder rub of my life. And maybe, if you do a good enough job worshipping my mind, I’ll let you worship other parts of me.”

“Fuck, okay, um.” Damien dragged his hands up her sides and dug his thumbs into her shoulders. “Wow, your shoulders are tight. You spend too much time working, huh, Dr. B.?”

“Turn it into a compliment,” Joan instructed.

“Huh. Okay, how about... you work so hard?”

“Better.”

“It’s really cool that you’re an expert on freaks like me.”

“You’re not a freak. But go on.”

“I don’t meet a lot of people who even come close to being as smart as me. And none ever figured me out, much less in the first five minutes. Pretty hot that you did.”

“Take my blouse off,” Joan encouraged Damien in a low voice, then, as he prepared to toss it aside, “Lay it neatly on the coffee table.”

“And it’s pretty hot the way you work for some kind of shady secret organization,” Damien went on, his hands trembling as he went back to massaging her neck and shoulders. “Secret Agent Bright.”

“Not really my job description, but I’m glad you find it so... exciting.” Joan reached back to stroke her fingertips up Damien’s stomach.

“God, yeah, I do.”

“Kiss down my back as you get on your knees,” Joan said.

Damien couldn’t obey fast enough. “I like your tattoo,” he said between kisses. “You have pretty decent taste in ink.”

“Why, thank you, Damien,” Joan said. A little thrill of control pulsed through her as she groped behind her for his head and grabbed him by the hair. “Now I think you should get under my skirt and kiss the back of my thighs. And _only_ the back of my thighs. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, Dr. Bright, I understand.” Damien eagerly kissed and slobbered all over Joan’s legs. “Fuck, this is taking forever.”

“I think even you understand how much better it is when you’re made to wait,” Joan said.

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Damien said. “You know best...”

Joan smiled at that and decided to reward him. “I’m glad you know your place. Why don’t you pull my underwear down and start kissing my bottom? And Damien? You’d better be sure to tell me exactly how perfect it is if you want to ‘bury your nose between my cheeks.’ Or if you want to stick your tongue up my wet pussy, or take my giant strap-on in your ass, or gulp down my piss like nectar, or anything else you’re wanting me to do to you.”

Damien made a frustrated little whimper under Joan’s skirt. “I thought you didn’t like that kind of talk.”

“I said I didn’t like it until I was excited enough,” Joan corrected.

“Well, it’s exciting _me,_ which is pretty unfair.”

“Why is it unfair, Damien?” Joan asked. Upon receiving no answer, her smile widened. “I never gave you permission to stop worshipping my ass.”

As Damien left sloppy kisses all over her backside, Joan closed her eyes and decided to embrace her inner dominatrix—at least until Damien was thoroughly punished for being such a nuisance, even if he didn’t take it as a punishment.


End file.
